The Bowling Tourney
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Teams of characters from Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, and .flow go up against each other in an epic bowling tournament. Who will win? Who will die? Will I ever stop writing stupid stories? Read on and find out!


_The Bowling Tourney_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_Author's Note: So, the Yume Nikki and friends fanbase managed to suck me in, so I apologize to everyone who wanted to read The Normals. So, this story idea came about when I had a dream of bowling with my friends and people from a rival school. Then I thought, dreams are connected to the Yume Nikki games, so why not make a bowling fic about Yume Nikki? Ha, that is dumb reasoning. So anyway, enjoy the story! I do not own the characters present except for my hand. If I did make a Yume Nikki fangame though, then that would mean I could use my own characters... oh whoops, I don't have the work ethnic. Too bad._

* * *

Hello everyone, my name is HyperInuyasha, story narrator and host of this event! We are here inside my dream world, where the first annual Yume Nikki Bowling Tournament is being held! The teams consists of characters from Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, and .flow! There are other fangames, but the latter two are the only ones that I know.

"Wait, you know how I am!" said Usotsuki.

Yeah, but your creator decided to be a dick. Them's the breaks kid. Security!

"EXTERMINATE!" yelled a Dalek, shooting at Usotsuki.

"I will pay you back for this!" said Usotsuki before getting hit and waking up in the real world.

...So yeah. Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, and .flow. Who will win? Joining with me to commentate on this event is... wait. Crap, I don't have any friends. Okay, um... here's my left hand!

**Secretly I'm very lonely.**

Well said hand! Now, let's check up on our competitors before the match begins!

**-Daydreamers (Yume Nikki)-**

The usually quiet Madotsuki was standing on a table, addressing her team with a megaphone. The team consisted of Masada, Poniko, Monoko, and Kyukyu-kun. Monoko, with her dexterity and multiple arms, might be able to play through very easily. She was not sure about everyone else though. Especially Kyu-kun (because typing it out in full is dumb). But to Madotsuki, it wasn't about winning. It was about having fun for once. And she needs fun since she explored her entire dream world and she only owns like, what, one game? The entire team was wearing pinkish purple shirts with Madotsuki's shirt symbol on them.

"Okay team... I, well, just want you to try your best. It doesn't even matter if we win. Just as long as we all have fun..." said Madotsuki very quietly, despite the fact that it was amplified with a megaphone.

"Yeah, we can do this!" said Monoko, doing fist thrusts into the air with all of her hands.

"Well said." said Poniko.

Masada, having no mouth, only beeped. He seemed pretty happy though.

"Yay! ...What is bowling again?" asked Kyu-kun. Everyone sweatdropped, frowning at him.

"...Okay, that's still fine. Just have fun Kyukyu-kun." said Madotsuki.

Masada just made a disapproving noise.

Personally, I think their chances of winning are great.

**It's definitely better then your chances of getting a date.**

...Ouch man.

**-Bloody Chainsaw Cultists (Yume 2kki)-**

Urotsuki was holding her chainsaw, motivating her entire team with threats. The rest of her team consisted of Gakuran, Aoshiru, Yukata, and the Sweets Girl, who were all cowering in fright, with the exception of Yukata. The team were all forced to wear black uniform shirts that was splattered with red. They did not want to know what the red stuff was.

"Okay my imaginary slaves, if we win this, I will spare you from my usual purgings from now on. On the other hand, if we lose... you will all die here. And I'll keep killing you until the day I die." She revved up her chainsaw, scaring her dream constructs except Yukata, who was crossing his arms and looking unamused.

"W-What if we don't want to die? Huh?" asked Gakuran.

"Oh... we can work something out~. Well, if you're adorable and interesting enough... which you all are, but just barely." she grinned. Her team members/slaves looked at her before Aoshiru whispered something into their ears.

"...Oh no, we are not doing that. I will kill you before you get anywhere close to me." said Yukata.

"...Hold on, h-how can I bowl if I'm.. well, handicapped? I-I thought you invited me to play for fun!" cried Aoshiru.

"Too bad for you then. Enjoy your free will and innocence while it still lasts."

"I have two questions. Does that apply to me, and when do I get the free cake?" asked the Sweets Girl.

"One... maybe, and two, I think the buffet table over there has some." said Urotsuki. The Sweets Girl ran to the table, not caring what happens, not caring whether her team wins or loses. All she wanted was... th-the cake...

...My... my cake... she's eating that cake...

**Ignore the cake stupid and get to the last team.**

**-Rusted Pipes (.flow)-**

Unlike the quiet, depressed Madotsuki and the sadistic, threatening Urotsuki, Sabitsuki was upbeat, which motivated the rest of her team. Speaking of those guys, her team featured Smile, Oreko, a Kaibutsu, and the Gas Mask Maid. They all had school uniforms on except for maid, and even then Oreko kept her scuba diving helmet on. What is under that helmet? The world may never know.

"Okay guys! Let's go out there, and kick their asses!" yelled Sabitsuki, making sure she's loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Yeah, we can do this!" said Smile, grinning.

"...Meh." said the Kaibutsu, somehow unmotivated.

That small comment made Sabitsuki snap. Her personality made a 180 as she turned into Rust. "._..The fuck did you say_?"

The Kaibutsu was in bloody rage mode. "_Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not that interested in helping you, you crazy bitch._"

Smile's grin suddenly turned much scarier and malevolent as he produced a hammer. "_Oh look, things are going to get more bloodier and fun._"

"Guys! Stop fighting!" cried Oreko, aka, the only sane person in the team. The maid nodded and proceeded to intervene, taking out her chainsaw. The three participants immediately snapped back to their usual personalities and personas out of fear. The maid grabbed Sabituski by the ear, threatening her with her weapon.

"Young lady, I thought you took your pills today." said the Gas Mask Maid in a deadpan tone.

"I did! Gosh, you're not the boss of me!"

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, I promise not to Rust during the bowling tournament, okay?"

Wow, do we have a lot of scary contestants. I'm changing my bet from the Daydreamers to the Rusted Pipes. Those guys are clearly hardcore. I'm not too sure about the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists. You can clearly sense the dysfunctional team dynamics there.

**I can also sense that one of them is crippled.**

Yes, there's that too. Thank you Left Hand. Now, before we start, here's a commercial message from our sponsors!

**We have sponsors?**

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENT**

Have you gone home one day, turned off the light, and had a screaming demon all up in your face? Well, then get **Uboa-No-More**! Just spray the handy formula in Uboa's face, and bam! He's gone! Here's some impressions by people that have tried our product!

"This hasn't worked at all." said Madotsuki.

"Bleep bloop." said Masada.

"I am frankly insulted by this product. When you go home, you better not turn off your light." threatened Poniko.

...So there you have it! Order **Uboa-No-More** today, and you get to sleep with your lights off at night! Act now, and you'll recieve a free **Aztec Rave Monkey poster!**

**BACK TO OUR SCHEDULED PROGRAM**

* * *

And we're back! While we were gone, the bowlers have gathered their bowling balls and they are prepared to play! Now, let's review our prizes! There will be the standard gold, silver, and bronze trophies, but wait, there's bonus prizes! First prize gets all the members of the winning team free delicious cakes for an entire yea-

"WE MUST WIN!" screamed the Sweets Girl.

...Right. Second place is a years worth of nice smelling candles, which will give whoever smells it sweet dreams. The team in first place will also recieve this and the third place prize, which is money.

**Which you are all unlikely to spend because you don't leave your homes.**

"Do you have to be so mean?" said Oreko.

I didn't say that! My hand did!

**Shut up you fool.**

Poniko leaned over to the Bloody Chainsaw Cult's aisle. "I'm starting to think this guy's nuts."

"I know someone even crazier." stated Yukata. Urotsuki scowled at him before shooing Poniko away.

"Shoo! I don't need you over here, even if you can transform into a demon." Urotsuki turned to the rest of her team. "And how come you guys don't turn into demons? That would make you all more interesting and sparable to me. Yes... demons... would you turn into Uboa, or would you become something else I wonder?"

"Um, are you going to start bowling already? Everyone else already started." pointed out Gakuran. Madotsuki had already bowled, and had gotten a 6. Sabitsuki in the meantime got a 7. Urotsuki, wanting to outdo them, threw her ball... and immediately missed. She threw another bowling ball, and to her frustration, she landed in the gutter again.

She picked up her chainsaw and walked away, smiling a little. "If you excuse me, I'll be killing something. Please call me when my turn is up."

"HALT! CHAINSAW WIELDING WOMAN! STAY INSIDE OR BE EXTERMI- AAAH!"

Woah, she's killing a Dalek! That... that's so cool~!

**Pay attention to the bowlers moron.**

Oh right. So, the Rusted Pipes are currently winning, but now, let's see what the second line of bowlers have up their sleeves! Here comes Monoko and... wow! She actually got a strike! Nice!

"In your faces!" said Monoko childishly, flipping off the other teams with all her hands. Yukata, refusing to be mocked by her, threw his ball and managed to get a strike as well. Oreko followed afterward, but only achieved at getting an average seven. This brings the Daydreamers ahead of the Rusted Pipes! Now, let's see what Kyu-kun, Aoshiru, and the Kaibutsu are capable of doing!

"Hey, weird long thing!" called out Sabitsuki. Kyu-kun looked at her before throwing his ball. "You get more points if you curve the ball!"

"Really! Thank you!" Kyu-kun threw the ball, making sure to put as much curve as possible on it. It was a foregone conclusion that it landed in the gutter. "Yay! I did it!"

"Just make sure you do that a second time... heh, hook, line, and sinker." said Sabitsuki, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You are a bitch!" yelled Poniko.

"Please don't use language Poniko..." said Madotsuki.

"...There, I got a eight. Happy?" said the Kaibutsu. He glanced at Aoshiru, who only got a four. "It's much better than that guy anyway."

"E-Excuse me, but I'm sort of crippled..." excused Aoshiru.

"Whatever kid." The kaibutsu handed the ball to Smile as he passed him. "Your problem now." Meanwhile, Gakuran was stepping up to base along with Poniko, who was glaring at the Rusted Pipes aisle.

"If those bastards are going to cheat... than so... can..._ I_!" Madotsuki sensed what was coming and covered her ears. Suddenly, Poniko morphed, transforming into the horrible monster known as Uboa. "_AAAAAAAAAA-_"

Smile looked over to Uboa, with his unsettling smile back on his face. He started laughing psychotically, adding to the already horrible noises. Get out your ear plugs folks. "_Hahahahahaaha_-"

"_AAAAA-_"

"_HEE HEE HAA HAA_-"

"Just ignore them. Just ignore everyone." Madotsuki whispered to her other teammates. Gakuran just sat down, waiting for them to finish screaming so he could concentrate on bowling. Finally, the noises stopped. Poniko transformed back into her normal form, and she was looking into Smile's eyes. Smile became sane and started looking at Poniko as well.

"Wow... your laughing is... cute..." said Poniko. Sabitsuki looked at both of them, twitching her eyes.

"And your screaming is... cool." commented Smile. Sabitsuki was pretending to wrap her hands around Poniko's neck at this moment.

"Sabi, please don't." pleaded Oreko, trying to calm her down.

"Stay... _OUT OF THIS._" said Sabitsuki.

"Oh, let's go get some food from the buffet table!" said Poniko.

"...Alright, right behind you." And so Smile followed Poniko to the buffet table while everyone else was treated to the sight of Sabitsuki's sanity shattering. The gas mask mad and Oreko hugged her, making a futile attempt to stop her from going Rust.

"Please! Don't try to kill everyone again!" said Oreko.

"Yes, you promised this wouldn't happen again!" said the gas mask maid, reaching for her chainsaw.

"Don't listen to them Sabi." said the Kaibutsu, wanting to stir trouble. "She stole Smile from you. Make the bitch pay."

"_You're not helping!_" yelled the maid.

"Um, shouldn't you be stopping this..?" Madotsuki asked me.

**Yes, you should stop her. Like, right the fuck now.**

Hand, you don't tell me what to do! Besides, this is going to be pretty entertaining, even more so then Urotsuki killing that Dalek!

"Let..." said Sabitsuki, turning into Rust. "Me... _go!_" She threw Oreko and the maid off of her, taking out her steel pipe. She stomped toward the unsuspecting crack pairing. "_This bitch is gonna pay._"

Oh boy, this bowling tournament just got ten times more exciting!

"Mr. Lunatic?" called Madotsuki.

Yes?

"Gakuran just cheated."

"No I didn't!" said Gakuran, crawling down the bowling lane, having just knocked over the bowling pins personally. The Daydreamers and Rusted Pipes were all outraged while the rest of the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists denied it.

"They're cheating!" said Monoko. Masada beeped angrily.

"Cheaters shouldn't prosper, at least, that's what educational television told me!" said Oreko.

"We did not cheat!" denied the Sweets Girl, wanting to cling on to the one year's worth of free cake.

Before the gas mask maid went after Rust, she asked me, "Don't you have any security cameras?"

Nope.

"...You have robots but not security cameras?" questioned Madotsuki.

Hey, I dreamed up the Daleks.

"Would it kill to dream up some cameras too?" asked the Kaibutsu.

**He got you there.**

Well... erm... hey! Do you know what time it is? Time for a commercial message!

* * *

**YET ANOTHER ADVERTISEMENT**

Yume 2kki's Commando and Provost-san or shown standing outside of their submarine.

'Hello. I am the Commando, owner of Dream World Underwater Exploration. We will take any passengers into our submarine, free of charge to explore the underwater depths."

"Wow, that sounds exciting!" Urotsuki appears out of nowhere, legitimately interested in this. "When do we go? I want to see what's under there!"

"Sorry, but you have to leave and enter this area several times until my assistant and I actually enter the submarine."

"...I'm sorry, but what the hell does that even mean?"

"We leave when we feel like it." explained Provost-san.

Urotsuki's curiosity overcame the urge to murder them. "Oh fine." She left.

The Commando looked directly at your computer screen... not sure how that works considering that this is just a bunch of text. "So yeah, we're Dream World Underwater Exploration; we leave whenever the hell we feel like it."

**AND NOW WE RETURN TO OUR USUAL SHENANIGANS**

* * *

Alright, now we are at the last leg of the tournament! During this unsightly story cut, the teams have caught up, neck to neck with each other. After they got Kyu-kun under control, the Daydreamers have been consistently getting average scores. Although there are some weak players on the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists side, the others have easily made up for their mistakes. The Rusted Pipes have also been doing well, however, they've been cheating under occasion. I will excuse that of course because there's no video proof of it.

**Wait, you know they're cheating but you need security cameras to confirm it?**

Yes, so shut up hand! Meanwhile, Monoko and Kyu-kun have also been distracting some of the other players, but that's a minor offense compared to the Rusted Pipes and the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists, who have been issuing death threats to the other teams. There were also several more interruptions, which was usually just Sabitsuki trying to strangle Poniko over the Smile incident earlier. But things have calmed down.

**Relatively speaking.**

...So, we are now in the last round, and the last line of bowlers are up to bat: Masada, the Sweets Girl, and the Gas Mask Maid. Since absoluetely no one has been paying attention to the scores, I'll just assume that everyone's scores are close and that these guys decide which team wins.

**...You don't even know the scores? What kind of commentator are you?**

I'm just a story narrator. A story narrator who's actually in the story. And shut up already. There's a reason why I prefer my right hand over you!

Madotsuki was calming down a shivering Masada. "Don't be afraid. Just try your best."

"Yeah! You can do it!" cheered on Monoko. Kyu-kun and Poniko clapped and cheered to motivate Masada as well.

"Bleep." Masada's bleep was confident. He ran up to the bowling aisle and threw the bowling ball down the aisle. It went straight through the pins, knocking them over. Masada bleeped victoriusly. He got his second ball and prepared to knock down another set of pins when suddenly...

"cough, LOSER, cough..." yelled Sabitsuki. Masada's confidence evaporated as the ball sailed straight into the gutter.

"Hey! I thought we talked about this! You don't be a bitch and I won't steal Smile from you!" yelled Poniko.

"...Hold on, I thought we were just friends." said Smile. His comment went ignored as Sabitsuki wrapped herself around Smile.

"_BACK OFF HE'S MINE._" said Sabitsuki, slightly rusting. She looked over at the Gas Mask Maid, making sure she's not breathing down her neck. The maid was too pre-occupied getting a strike for their team to care. Back with Masada, he managed to calm down and was ready to throw his last ball. But then...

"I will chainsaw you if you get a strike." Urotsuki threatened Masada. He then intentionally threw off his aim to avoid dying; and so he only got four pins instead of the strike he was going for. Well, the Daydreamers sure are angry. "Ha ha, good boy! Now then, Sweets Girl make sure you win, or-"

"You don't need to threaten me." said the Sweets Girl, voice ominous. She picked up her ball. "I just..." She threw the ball and got a strike. She got another ball as another set of pins descended. "..._want my_..." She threw again, netting another strike. The horrorterrors sung their terrible song as she picked up the last ball. "...**CAKE!**" She threw, and to no one's surprise, she got a strike. The other Bloody Chainsaw Cultists applauded while the other teams gulped.

"Argh! Those guys are going to win! Quick, do something!" Sabitsuki said to the Gas Mask Maid. The maid managed to finish off the last of her pins, netting their team a spare.

"I'm sorry, but that was the most I could do." said the maid.

"Face it, we lost." said the Kaibutsu.

"Well, at least we had fun, right guys?" said Madotsuki, trying to cheer up her team and keep Poniko and Monoko from going into a rage.

"Yay! Yeah! Fun!" said Kyu-kun, cheerfully clapping.

"Yeah, that girl is right! We still had a blast!" said Oreko cheerfully.

"...Does this mean that we're spared?" Aoshiru asked Urotsuki. She grabbed her entire team to form a group hug.

"Of course! You all did great! Your pathetic lives will be spared!" said Urotsuki.

_"Let go of me_." hissed Yukata.

Well, looks like the tournament is over! And look, I found a computer that was keeping track of the scores the entire time? Who knew?

**Everyone but you.**

...Well, I'm going to miss this colorful, psychotic cast. The drama... the excitement... that Poniko/Smile crack ship was weird, right?

**I'd ship it**.

Wait... what? Y-You aren't supporting my OTP?

**I don't see a problem with i-**

**_SLICE_!**

That was the last strike left hand! Now then, just stay there, lie down, and bleed to death!

"...You... _you just chopped off your own left hand with a cleaver._" said Madotsuki, who was actually in shock. Everyone else was also in a state of disbelief.

Yeah... but he was annoying. He deserved it. Now then, the results! The winner is...

"It's going to be us!" boasted Urotsuki.

"Eh. Second place would still be good." said Sabitsuki.

"Why.. why would you... your hand..." stammered Madotsuki.

...NOBODY! That's right, nobody wins!

"What." said the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists.

"Huh?" said the Daydreamers.

"The fuck?" said the Rusted Pipes.

That's right! None of you won! And I'll elaborate why... after this commercial message!

* * *

**LAST ADVERTISEMENT, I PROMISE**

Come down to the Sugar Hole. We don't only serve as a bar, but we're also a bakery. As such, not only are adults allowed, but children are invited as well. We provide a safe, family-friendly environment.

A family leaves the Sugar Hole out of fear because a Rusted, bloody Sabitsuki was eating cake at the counter. "Hmph... this cake is always great! Ha, totally worth killing all those people for their wallets!"

The Kaibutsu sitting further down the corner glanced at her. "Yeah, just stay the hell away from me, okay?"

See? Our cake is so good, people would kill for it! But if you don't feel safe, our workers are armed, dangerous, and ready to protect you.

The door of the Sugar Hole is kicked down as Shitai came in, holding a gun. "Hands in the air!"

The Gas Mask Maid leaped from behind the counter and instantly cut him in half with her chainsaw. "Nope."

"Wait... this is not how I died... I'm not even in the right game..." groaned Shitai as he bled to death.

Haha, don't care! Come to the Sugar Hole today! All kids recieve a free Effect Toy! Collect them all, and you recieve a very vague and mind-screwy ending!

**CAKE IS DELICIOUS**

* * *

That's right! None of you win! Haha... ahahahaha!

"...We should probably sneak out of here." said Gakuran.

Too bad! It's too late for you!_ It's too late for all of you!_ HAHAAHAHAA!

"Boop." said Masada.

"Yeah, he's right! What is this all about?" asked Poniko.

BEEP BEEP!

Hold on, that's the phone. ...Hello?

"HYPER, WE HAVE GATHERED ALL OF THE CHASERS. THE TORININGEN NEEDED TO BE BRIBED WITH BIRD SEED. I HOPE THAT WAS NOT AN INCONVENIENCE." said a Dalek on the phone.

No, not at all! This is very good! All according to plan!

"...You called those chasing maniacs here?" said Yukata.

"Don't call my fellow Kaibutsu maniacs! We just hate everything, we're not crazy!" yelled the invited Kaibutsu, who was wondering if the chasers would spare him.

Yep! You see, this was never about a bowling tournament! No, no. I invited all of you here... _to get all of you killed~!_ The entire bowling thing was just a ruse to keep all of you here until I contacted all of the chasers! They're on their way here now; you're all going to die! _ALL OF YOU!_ And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Ha..._HAHAHAHA!_

"...Holy shit, this guy is crazier than me." said Urotsuki, who was as shocked as everyone else. Did they expect that this was a trap? Obviously not.

"...Oooohhh. When you said you were going to miss us... yeah, I get it now." said a completely horrified Oreko.

"This is messed up on so many levels." said Sabitsuki.

"..._Why?_ Why would you set up all this?" asked Madotsuki.

Oh silly Madotsuki. It's not about why,_ it's about why the hell not_! I arranged all of this to get laughs! Plus, this will really boost up the ratings on Fanfiction TV!

"If it's on TV, wouldn't the police hunt you down like the raving lunatic you are?" asked the Kaibutsu.

...Huh... I didn't think of that. ...Oh, I think I hear them coming! Welp, so long fuckers!

"Someone stop... argh, he got away." cursed Monoko.

"Well then..." Madotsuki pulled out her knife. "...looks like we have to fight..."

Monoko cracked her fists. "We're all in this together then."

"I will send them to hell, where they belong." said Poniko.

"...Hey! I think I'll just sit over here and watch! Let's go Masada buddy!" said Kyu-kun, pushing a frantic Masada toward a safe corner.

"I think I'll stay over there too." said Oreko. She went over to the Bloody Chainsaw Cultists and grabbed Aoshiru's wheelchair. "Come on, we might be safe over here!"

"Um... th-thank you." stammered Aoshiru.

"Don't forget me!" said Gakuran, following after them.

"I'm right behind you." said the Sweets Girl. A small group formed in the corner, while everyone else was preparing to fight for their lives.

"You guys are cowards... oh well. More people for me to kill." said Urotsuki, revving her chainsaw.

"I'll join in on the fight... besides, some of the Shadow Women owe me money." said Yukata, drawing a sword.

The Kaibutsu was unexpectedly preparing to fight as well. "Yeah. Dumb fellow chasers borrowing money like a bunch of assholes..."

Sabitsuki was trying her best to not let her Rust personality emerge. "Let's do this."

Smile had a creepy grin and was spinning his hammer in his hand. "Let's break some heads."

The Gas Mask Maid pulled out her chainsaw yet again. "This Hyper guy will pay for this."

**~5 minutes later~**

The bowling alley was covered in the blood and bodies of Chasers and Daleks. Some of them were sent by Poniko and the Kaibutsu to an inescapable place, where they will be trapped for all eternity. With a large, combined force, the bowlers managed to overpower and successfully defeat the forces amassed to slaughter them. They were all just sitting around, making conversations. Without a dumb bowling game to turn them against each other, the atmosphere was quite friendly. Madotsuki, who left the room to find me, came back in to give them the results.

"I found Hyper... he was already dead when I found him." announced Madotsuki. Half of the people gasped, while the other half erupted into cheers. "It looked like his head was smashed in... by a bat with nails in it to be specific..."

"Good riddance." said the Kaibutsu.

"Well... looks like we'll never know who won the bowling tournament." said Gakuran.

**Wait... I can tell you who won!**

Everyone watched in awe as my disembodied left hand rose from the floor. Madotsuki in particular was the most astonished. "How is this even."

**Oh, I was alive the whole time. ...What, you thought that idiot talked for me? That's silly. I was just knocked unconscious when he severed me from him, but I'm okay now.**

"Wow..." said an amazed Urotsuki. "So... can you tell us who won?"

**It hardly matters, considering that there's no actual prizes...**

"WHAT." said the Sweets Girl.

"Can you still tell us though? Some closure after this terrible day would be nice." said Madotsuki.

**So according to this, the winner is... huh. That's funny. Someone cut the screen with a sword...**

Everyone groaned before glaring at Yukata. "...Hey! I didn't know the rest of you wanted the results!"

**Guess we'll never know then. ...I don't know about you guys, but I need to get going!**

Kyu-kun waved as the hand flew out the nearest window. "Good bye friend!"

"This... this day was just terrible." muttered Monoko.

"Um... so can the rest of you guys protect us from Urotsuki? She looks pretty piss-y right now." said Gakuran.

"There's no point in that silly. When we leave this crazy guy's dream; by the way, how are we still here? Anyway, when we leave and I dream again... you guys will be back in my head... where you are all practically my bitches..." said Urotsuki, to the disappointment and fear of her teammates.

"...So, want to go get lunch?" asked Sabitsuki, wanting to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"...Yes, let's go to the Sugar Hole. Lunch will be on the house." said the Gas Mask Maid. Everyone cheered and followed the Gas Mask Maid out of the blood soaked room. And so, everyone put the entire bowling tourney behind them and ate a delicious lunch. Madotsuki lost her suicidal urges because she made new friends that day. Masada got back in his spaceship and flew away, leaving the realm of fanfiction. Poniko started to stalk Smile from that day on. Kyukyu-kun went back to being called his full name and went to Escalator Land. Monoko told Monoe about this whole adventure, and Monoe thought she was insane and shipped her off to an asylum. Speaking of asylums, Urotsuki was also shipped to one, but she took it all in stride. Gakuran, Aoshiru, and the Sweets Girl were tormented by Urotsuki in her dreams, among other things. Yukata in the meantime just went to the monster bar and got drunk until he forgot about the entire ordeal. Sabitsuki visited her new friends, whose presence kept Rust under control. Smile went back to taking care of Sister and chose to stay indoors forever when he started seeing a face outside his window along with screaming. The Kaibutsu beat up all his friends and became a pro boxer. Oreko started to travel around in her mech, visiting her friends and terrorizing confused civilians. The Gas Mask Maid went back to running the Sugar Hole, which became a popular hang out spot for the entire group. I somehow recovered, beat the shit out of my left hand, and went back to writing dumb stories.

So yeah. Everyone got on with life and stopped caring about the bowling tournament.

**_The End_**

* * *

_So, there we go! Originally, the story was all about bowling and did not feature me turning into a complete psychopath, but admit it, none of you wanted to see a bowling tournament in it's entirety. I was also going to announce the winner of the tournament, but I thought leaving it ambiguous would be awesome. To me anyway. I am so sorry to those who wanted an actual closure. Welp, that's all folks! See you next time when I write other dumb things!_


End file.
